Valmet
|affil = Koko's Squad (former) |occup = Bodyguard Military officer (former) |relatives = |weap = Various |manga = Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 |jva = Sayaka Ohara (anime) Ayumi Fujimura (drama CD) }} , real name , is a former military officer and the only other female member of Koko's Squad. Appearance .]] Valmet is a pale skinned woman with shoulder length black hair and yellow eyes. She wears a white over her missing right eye. On her left shoulder blade is a black tattoo of a winged fist gripping a knife with a in the centre of the wings from her army days. She has a shapely figure and wears a variety of outfits, including the standard combat outfits worn by the rest of the team when on missions, a black suit and tie when on business, as well as civilian attire. When she was in the Finnish military her hair was cut short and she wore her unit's standard camouflage uniform. It had grown to chin length shortly after Mao was recruited.Episode 9 Personality Valmet is in love with Koko Hekmatyar, but the feeling is seemingly not mutual as Koko is more or less oblivious to or ignores it. She displays obvious concern and worry for Koko whenever she feels that the latter is threatened, and is openly happy to receive any displays of affection or special attention that Koko bestows on her. Following her defeat by Chen Guoming in Africa, Valmet felt uneasy and even frightened whenever she set foot on African soil. Despite not caring about Mildo's idolisation of her and treating her as a rival, she does not want the latter to go through what she did. She initially distrusted Jonah as she was worried about Koko, but eventually accepted him. Abilities Like all the members of the team, Valmet is proficient with a variety of firearms. She is the resident knife expert, although unlike Mildo or Karen Lo, who can both wield two knives at once, she prefers to carry only one. Despite missing an eye, she is still a much better knife fighter than either one of them and can more than hold her own against both of them. Valmet is quite strong and very fast. She has demonstrated the ability to sneak up on a target without them noticing her presence. History .]] Valmet comes from a military family and was a major in the . She served as a UN peacekeeping officer in Africa, during which her entire Finnish-led UN squad was annihilated by Chen Guoming and his men. She herself lost an eye in that attack and the only clue that she had as to who her assailants were was that she was attacked by a man wielding two pistols which had been modified to allow knives to be affixed to them. Since then Valmet had tried to determine who had wiped out her squad, but did not have any leads until a chance encounter with Karen Lo, Chen's subordinate, years later back in Africa. She was one of the first three members of Koko's Squad along with Lehm and Wiley.Episode 9 .]] She was shown during the opening sequence with the rest of the squad and Minami Amada watching a rocket launch from an oil rig. When Koko later introduced Jonah to the team, she learned that her shipment of MiG-29 upgrades was still being held up in port. She assigned Lehm and Valmet to accompany her as backup when she drove down to the port to recover it, with Jonah accompanying her. During the drive, Lehm asked Valmet what her impressions of Jonah were, but she did not have much time to form any, as the meeting had been too brief. She then began to get concerned for Koko’s safety, as she was alone with a potentially unstable former . However Lehm then annoyed her by lighting up, but was forced to quickly put out his cigarette. After the Voskhod 6 arrived on the scene and tried to take out Koko, Valmet attempted to take out the van that was separating both their cars with an FN Minimi, but the van proved too resistant to her fire. She had Lehm get close enough for her to jump onto the van's roof, and after the soldiers inside opened the rear doors to fire at Lehm and force him back, was able to swiftly get inside and take out the van's occupants. Following this she rejoined Lehm as they followed Koko to the port. A few nights later, Valmet was asleep on a couch in the hotel room when Koko fell onto her while sleepwalking, waking her up. The following morning, she and Tojo were assigned to negotiate with the air force colonel who had agreed to purchase 15 Hind Ds from C. K. Kroshkin. On the way over, she became worried after learning from Tojo about Kroshkin's background. She was not as worried about him because he could take care of himself. During the meeting, Tojo handled the negotiations while she stayed off to the side. That night, she along with everyone else was sickened by Jonah's fried eggs. She and Tojo were later sent ahead of the rest of the team when they delivered some goods to a country south of Russia. The fighting that erupted for control of a local pipeline forced the two of them to lie low near a valley in a house with the roof destroyed. The following day, Koko led the rest of the team and the two escorts who had been assigned them through some woods where Valmet and Tojo were waiting. Instructing them not to kill the escorts, they burst from hiding and captured both men, with Valmet leaping from a tree onto her target. Koko gave Valmet a hug when she saw her again, which left the latter visibly happy even after Koko had pulled away. That night they reached an abandoned watch factory, where CCAT had arrived first. While Koko met with Curry, Mildo went up to Valmet and told her that she wanted to test her again, but Valmet was not receptive. Mildo's opportunity came when both of them were assigned to scout for Pollack's men who were sent after them. .]] The two stepped outside and drew their knives for combat. Mildo thought that Koko has slipped, but Valmet still believed in her. Despite wielding two machetes, Mildo was unable to touch Valmet, who was using just a single knife. She revealed that she challenged her in the dark to attempt to use her handicap of having only one eye against her, but was still defeated by Valmet. Valmet commented that Mildo seemed to have gotten slower and suggested that this was due to carrying too many knives. She also reveaed that she knew that Mildo was challenged her where she had previously left some of her knives in order to possibly reuse them. When they resumed their assignment, Valmet told Mildo that she did not think that it would be a good idea to get to know more about her. Mildo disclosed her admiration of Valmet and how she overcame what she went through, but Valmet replied that she did not want her to go through what she did. However Mildo claims that she had nothing to lose and that as a fighter she felt empty, seeking something to fill the void. She then declared that she will challenge Valmet again another time before running ahead, as she sensed that their opponents are just 500 meters away. After receiving Valmet’s warning, Koko had her team prepare to fight and clear a way for CCAT. However this turned to be a ruse and the soldiers, who wanted to avenge their comrades who had been killed by Mildo, allowed the team to escape. When they were later at the airport waiting to leave, Jonah observed that a departing jumbo jet had a lot of wheels. When Valmet told him that there were 14 and asked him how many wheels three such aircraft would have, he eventually responded "a lot" after some thought, causing everyone to face fault. In Dubai, she and Lutz were drawn in after Koko and Tojo cracked a joke while attempting to teach Jonah math. When Koko wondered why her team was just staying in the hotel room instead of going out, Valmet suggested that Koko go out with her. She was temporarily disheartened when Koko responded that she had wanted to show Jonah around, but perked right back up when Koko decided to prioritize his math lesson over sightseeing. When Koko admired an in a window, Valmet mused that other girls Koko’s age would be concerned about clothes and makeup, but thought that the watch would match her best. When Koko announced that she would buy the watch, Valmet immediately offered to buy it for her as a gift. Koko tried to talk her out of it, but Valmet insisted that it would be a symbol of her affection and stepped inside the shop before Koko could stop her. Immediately after this Chinatsu, a member of Orchestra, grabbed Koko's wrist, but was surprised by the latter's response. Valmet came running out to support her which led Master, who was seated at a nearby café, to draw his pistol. This caught Valmet's attention and when she called out, Jonah leaped from the roof and fired at Master. Chinatsu was able to break free while Valmet took cover. Jonah took Koko behind a concrete planter box for protection while Chinatsu faced off against Valmet. .]] After the Dubai Police Force arrived and were wiped out by Orchestra, Valmet was able to grab a ballistic shield dropped by the police and tried to rejoin Koko and Jonah. She was forced to stop when Chinatu began shooting at her and returned fire, hitting Master in the shoulder. He then began to target her with an AKS-47, pinning her down while Chinatsu picked up a shield to provide cover. Jonah tried to support her with an MP5K he was carrying in a backpack and Valmet made a run for them, but one of Master's bullets punched through her shield and wounded her in the left leg. She was forced to shelter behind the planter box but could not reach Koko and Jonah. Valmet apologised to Koko for not being much use and the latter tried to reassure her. Seeing this, Jonah broke cover and directly charges Orchestra while firing in an attempt to save them. He was reeled in by Lehm before he got killed, who also provided enough of a distraction for Koko and Valmet to circle around and reach him. Lehm had Jonah protect Koko while he helped Valmet and met up with the rest of the team. When they arrived, he had Tojo support him and Valmet took his place in the CR-V driven by Ugo and they went ahead to try and protect Jonah and Koko. During the running gunfight with Master, she used an MP5 while supporting R and Mao. After their CR-V crashed after being blasted by the M2 Browning that Orchestra had mounted in their pickup truck's rear seat, she and the others withdrew on Koko's signal after Scarecrow appeared. Three nights later she was shown asleep on a couch in the team's hotel room with her left leg bandaged. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Koko's Squad